Veela
by YesterdayAlice
Summary: Ted tenia que frecuentar el quinto ano, con una novia y buenos votos tenia todo pero se fijo en Victoire y no pudo quitársela más de la mente. Aunque el pensaba que era tarea fácil conquistarla, en verdad ella era muy diferente a lo que el se esperaba. M por Lemmons.


CAPITULO 1

Era un día soleado en Londres, Ted Lupin se encontraba en frente de su maleta poniendo todas sus pertenencias que necesitará para su estancia en Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería. El frecuentaba el quinto ano y este mismo ano tenia los T.I. , titulo indispensable de Magia Ordinaria y se sentía muy nervioso ya que el no era muy bueno estudiando ya que paso los últimos anos de pelo. Cerró su maleta con cuidado, después de poner su camisa favorita, y agarro su lechuza de su jaula.

Se miro al espejo; sus ojos los cambio de un color miel y su pelo lo dejo al típico azul que le gustaba. Arreglo su chaqueta y bajo las escaleras llevando su maleta. Su abuela materna Andrómeda, se encontraba arreglando la mesa con el desayuno. Ted pronto partiría a la casa de los Weasley, donde estará toda la familia con los Potters.

-Buenos días, abuelita-dijo el dando un beso a su abuela mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer los panqueques. Su abuela era como su madre y Harry era como su padre, los quería mucho a los dos y aunque no se recuerda de sus padres verdaderos, los quería igual. Harry siempre le contaba historias de sus padres y gracias a el los admiraba.

Después de comer, Andrómeda acompañó a Ted afuera cuando alguien sonó la bocina de un carro. Antes de darle la espalda a la casa, con en mano la maleta y la jaula, se volteo hacia su abuela y la abrazo dándole un beso en cada cachete.

-Hola Ted-Harry salio de su carro y ayudo a su hijastro con las maletas-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?-Ted se sentó alado de el en el copiloto. Pasaron las horas hablando sobre lo que han hecho, desde hace tiempo que no se veían porque Ted tubo un viaje por unas semanas en Egipto.

Ted empezó a reconocer los campos que se encontraban cerca de la casa de los Weasley. Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa, ya vieja por los anos.

-¡TED!-cuando el salio del carro, la pequeña Lily, hija de Harry, salio de la casa y corrió a abrazarlo. Ted la abrazo cariñosamente.

-Hola pequeña.

-¿Cómo te fue en Egipto?-dijo ella alegremente.

-Acabo de llegar y ya las sabes, te he enviado puras cartas cada día- Ted le desordeno el pelo a la pequeña y se encamino hacia las maletas. Harry sonreía de medio lado y ayudaba a sacar la jaula.

-¡SI, lo se! Pero no es lo mismo-dijo ella saltando de alegría. Ted le sonrío de medio lado. Después de bajar las maletas, Harry y Ted las llevaron a la sala de estar de la casa. Unos platos se estaban lavando solos y el típico reloj mas viejo que todos juntos, sonaba. De las escaleras, salieron corriendo James con su escoba, Albus detrás de el y Rose por ultima con un libro en la mano.

-Ted-dijeron los tres. Rose le dio un beso mientras que los chicos se sonrieron y salieron hacia el patio los tres, a jugar quidditch pensó Ted. El jugaba a quidditch, era un guardián del equipo de Gryffindor y en verdad era bueno pero lo hacia mas para tener chicas. De la cocina una mujer vieja salio y con paso lento se acerco a el con una sonrisa.

-Molly, cuanto tiempo-los dos se abrazaron tiernamente. Sabia que Molly estaba pasando por un tiempo duro, su esposo Arthur había muerto hace algunas semanas. Ella lo miro y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando.

Después de guardar las maletas en una habitación, todos se dirigieron a la mesa para cenar. A un lado estaban Hermione, Ron y sus dos hijos Rose y Hugo, en frente de estos estaban Harry, Ginny y sus tres hijos James, Albus y Lily, al otro extremo Molly, Bill y Fleur con su hija Dominique. Aunque faltaban Louis y Victoire, la familia empezó a comer. Estos dos últimos no se encontraban ya que estaban de compras. James no paraba de hablar mientras que Albus se encontraba callado y Rose, Dominique y Lily no paraban de hablar.

Después de una hora comiendo y un descanso por media hora, la familia se separo; los niños fueron afuera a jugar quiddicth y Ted los siguió. Con paso lento se acerco a los mocosos; James estaba buscando la caja que contenía las pelotas mientras que Albus y Rose hablaban alegremente en las gradas. Dominique, Lily y Hugo estaban dando un paseo junto a Hermione y Fleur junto al lago.

Ted se encamino con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Hey enanos! Háganme espacio-grito Ted. Albus lo miro y James alargo su sonrisa.

-Te destruiré-dijo James dejando la caja en el suelo. Ted se detuvo en frente de este que le llegaba hasta los hombros y alargo su sonrisa.

-Veremos entonces.

Después de que se pusieran los cuatro las protecciones, Rose se unió a ellos haciéndose una cola de caballo y dejando a un lado su libro. Cada uno agarro su escoba y empezaron el juego. Después de media hora los cuatro estaban sudando como nunca, Ted y Albus iban ganando por dos puntos y James no se encontraba muy contento. Rose se reía de su hermano y aunque ella era buena en quidditch, era su deporte favorito, estaba dejando ganar al grupo de Ted para demostrar a James que no siempre el tiene que ganar.

De repente Ted vio por el rabillo del ojo en el suelo, unas figuras. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró a Victoire junto a su hermano Louis. Hermione y Fleur con los niños en las gradas. Desde donde se encontraba Ted pudo ver el cabello rubio de los hermanos.

Victoire miro a Ted reconociéndolo por el pelo azul. Ellos dos no eran muy amigos, mas bien nunca se hablaban, ni se llevaban mal ni bien, pero Victoire lo encontraba guapo y no pudo evitar ponerse roja cuando vio que el la miraba. Ella había intentado llamar su atención el ano pasado cuando empezó a encontrarlo guapo pero el ya tenia novia, y estaba celosa por eso pero en el verano tubo tiempo para superarlo.

Ted bajo de su escoba lentamente y se encamino hacia Louis con paso seguro. Victoire supo que todo ese verano pensando en que el era un troll y que no valía la pena, desvanecieron.

-Hey Louis, ¿te apuntas?-pregunto Ted mirando al muchacho con picardía. Sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado, miro por algunos segundos a Victoire y después a Louis que acepto.

Victoire no podía evitar mirar el cuerpo de el y su pelo, su cara… Apretó las piernas cuando sintió el familiar calor en su entrepierna.

Después de haber jugado por una hora más, todos entraron en la casa y fueron a cenar. Esta vez había mas gente, acababan de llegar George y Angelina pero sin sus hijos.

Después de la cena, cada uno se fue a su cuarto. George y Angelina fueron los únicos que se fueron. Las habitaciones estaban divididas; en el segundo piso se encontraban Ginny, Harry y en otra habitación Molly. En el tercer piso Fleur, Bill y Dominique y en la otra habitación James, Albus, Hugo y Louis. Después en una estaban Ron, Hermione y por ultimo se encontraba Lily, Rose y Victoire.

Todos habían ido hacia sus habitaciones menos Harry y Ron que ayudaban a recoger la mesa. Ted sonrío a estos dos y se encamino a su habitación sin antes despedirse. Se encamino hacia el cuarto y ya cuando estaba en el último piso, de la puerta de las chicas apareció Victoire en pijama.

El la miro de pies a cabeza ya que su pijama revelaba mucho. La cara de ella se volvió roja y agacho la cabeza mientras pasaba en frente de el para ir al baño. El no paro de mirarla y cuando le dio la espalda no pudo evitar dejar caer su mirada en el trasero de ella. Sintió como algo crecía en su entrepierna. Necesitaba a Alice. Alice era su novia desde hace dos anos, estaban en la misma casa y lo único que tenían era sexo aunque se hacían ver en publico, llevarse por las manos y esas cosas pero estaban mas por el sexo, así pensaba Ted.

¿Qué le iba a pasar si coqueteaba un poco con ella? Estaba buena y aunque sea un ano menos que el, Ted tuvo curiosidad en ver ese cuerpo desnudo todo para el aunque sabia que tenia novia, por una vez no pasaba nada, ¿no?


End file.
